BATMAN Season 1 Episode 1: Beginnings
by j.reitz
Summary: IN THIS EPISODE: Gotham is falling apart. It is 2-3 years into Batman's career and the police are finally starting to accept Batman. However, corruption runs rampant in Gotham and a new, costumed vigilante tests Batman's ideologies and vows to cleanse Gotham of corruption through violent means. Meanwhile, Harvey Dent is waist deep in a mob investigation and asks Gordon for help.


**BATMAN**

 **Season1Episode1: New Beginnings**

 **Bruce (V.O. Black Screen)**

Gotham is falling apart.

 **(Bowery- Night)**

 _The show opens with a scene above the bowery._

 _We cut in closer to see it is almost in ruins. Homes are falling apart. Graffiti covers the walls of businesses and homes. Trash litters the streets and alleys. Homeless people cook/keep warm over open fires._

 **Bruce (V.O. Cont.)**

Gotham isn't faring well economically and...well...people are coping the best they can.

 _We cut to a street filled with businesses in The Bowery. An elderly woman is walking her dog when two men run out of an alley. One thug kicks out her knee while the other snatches her purse. She cries out for help, in pain._

 **Old Lady**

Help! Help!

 _One of the thugs roll their eyes._

 **Thug #1**

Shut up!

 _He slams his foot into the old ladies face. We hear a sickening *crack* as her next snaps. Thug #1 looks up at his friend in shock and the sprint down the alleyway._

 **Bruce (V.O. Cont.)**

Sometimes people cope by making bad decisions. Hence the historically high crime rate as of late.

 _We cut to a few blocks away from the scene. The thugs stop in another ally. Thug #2 pushes #1 against a wall._

 **Thug #2**

Dumbass, what the hell was that?

 **Thug #1**

I just wanted to knock her out, man.

 **Thug #2**

Whatever, no one was there to see us and there aren't no cameras around here. I think we're good.

 **Batman (O.S.)**

You're going to find out in about 5 seconds that you've never been more wrong in your lives.

 _Batman lunges at Thug #2, tackling him to the ground. Thug #1 sprints. Running down the alley. Batman grabs a bolas from his utility belt, swings it above his head then throws it. The weight wraps around Thug #1's ankles making him trip and fall._

 _Thug #1 tries to get up but Batman places his foot on Thug #1's neck._

 **Batman**

With one thrust down I could snap your neck just like you did that old lady's.

 **Thug #1**

Please, God no!

 **Batman**

Her name was Gloria Stanford. 85. She was on her way home from her grandsons 10th birthday party when you killed her.

 **Thug #1**

How do you know?

 **Batman**

In her purse was her license. Also, a birthday card she forgot to give her grandson, Tommy. Ten dollars is inside.

 **Thug #1**

Please, I just wanted her to shut up! I just needed money! I just wanted her to shut UP!

 **Batman**

Lucky for you I'm not going to kill you. The cops have been called to this location.

 _Batman removes his foot from Thug #1's neck. He turns him over and lifts him close to his face by his shirt collar._

 **Batman**

I may not break your neck, but if you try to move I'll paralyse you. I'm _not_ afraid to do that.

 _He throws him to the ground and walks off. Batman stops and looks behind him._

 **Batman**

Tell everyone what you saw here tonight.

 _Batman grapnels to the roof above._

 **(New Wayne Enterprises- Auditorium, Int.)**

 _We immediately cut to Bruce Wayne standing behind a podium, a giant screen behind him. On the screen is the Wayne Enterprises Logo. Everything about the setting is modern or even futuristic._

 **Bruce**

-I feel like Wayne foundations can fix all that.

 _The screen behind him changes to a slideshow of people working at Wayne Enterprises. People can be seen working behind desks, working in labs, working with machines and various other jobs._

 **Bruce**

Due to the expansion, more jobs are opening up. Well paying jobs. Every full time employee begins at $15 dollars an hour with promises of overtime, bonuses and advancement. There are no dead end jobs here.

 _The screen changes to a slide with a list of various jobs offered at Wayne Enterprises._

 **Bruce**

Jobs offered here are a wide range from accounting to making weapons for the military. To studying diseases to making new technologies.

 _The slides changes to blueprints._

 **Bruce**

You're probably wondering what these blueprints are. These are blueprints are of various projects to help Gotham. From a monorail to transport citizens of Gotham, to shelters for abandoned kids.

 _The screen changes back to the logo._

 **Bruce**

We have a kiosk set up that goes more in depth about our plans for the future than I will get into right now. We also have representatives from each department here to answer any questions you may have. Thank you.

 _The audience begins to clap and the lights slowly turn up._

 _Cut To_

 **(Dining Hall- Int.)**

 _Bruce is sitting with Harvey Dent, Gilda Dent and Emma Johnson._

 **Harvey**

-and this kid (gestures at Bruce) gets turned down SO FAST it would make your head spin. In fact, I'm pretty sure there was some drink to the face if I remember right.

 _Bruce lowers his head, smiling and shaking his head._

 _The women laugh._

 **Emma**

Billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne got turned down?

 **Harvey**

High school was a different time. Back then, he wasn't changing the world. Also….he was drunk.

 **Emma**

Bruce!

 **Bruce**

I admit, slapping her ass after asking her out was _probably_ not a good move on my part.

 **Harvey**

And yet, Bruce became the more successful of our little trio.

 **Gilda**

Trio?

 **Bruce**

Tommy Elliot was the third.

 **Gilda (turning to Harvey)**

The surgeon?

 **Harvey**

Yup. Bruce becomes a billionaire philanthropist, Tommy becomes a world renowned surgeon and I become a D.A.

 **Bruce**

The best D.A. Gotham has ever had.

 **Harvey**

Yeah, we'll see when re election comes around.

 **Bruce**

You brought down Carmine Falcone _and_ Sal Maroni.

 **Harvey**

Carmine got shot in a raid I planned. And everyday I wake up with the fear that somebody somewhere is going to bail Sal out. He wasn't convicted...yet. So saying I brought him down isn't entirely true. Only _half._

 **Bruce**

Never-the-less, you brought the crime rate in Gotham to an _all time low._ Well, compared to what's it has been. It's still at an historical high.

 **Harvey**

Yeah, it is. But without all the help I got I _never_ would have been able to accomplish this.

 **Gilda**

Yes, Lt. Gordon has been a _big_ help.

 **Harvey**

(Looks at his drink) Not who I'm talking about. (Takes a drink).

 **Gilda**

Oh, Harvey! You can't be serious.

 _Bruce's face becomes serious._

 **Bruce**

Who is the other person?

 **Gilda**

He thinks that Gordon is receiving help from the infamous Batman.

 **Emma**

The Batman? Who is this Batman?

 **Harvey**

Hope.

 **Gilda**

A masked vigilante isn't hope.

 **Harvey**

Neither is our police force. I can count on one hand how many cops I can trust. The rest, including judges and my fellow lawyers, are either bought and paid for or have something being used against them.

 **Emma**

Yet despite that you were able to lower the crime rate by a substantial amount.

 **Harvey**

With help.

 **Gilda**

Even if this Batman does exist, how can you put so much faith into this vigilante and allow him to do what he does.

 **Harvey**

He's a hero.

 **Gilda**

Bruce, what's your take on this?

 _Before Bruce can respond a man walks up to Bruce with his teenage son._

 **David**

Hi, Bruce! I'm David Machin. I work in the engineering department.

 _Bruce stands up and shakes his hand._

 **Bruce**

I remember. I hired you myself. You're one of my better engineers.

 **David**

Thank you. I was just wondering if I could show my son, Lonnie, around. He is very interested in technology and is probably a better engineer than I am.

 **Bruce**

David, you don't need my permission.

 _David smiles._

 **David**

I...uh...was actually wondering if I could get a key to the department. He brought it up when we got here and I don't have my key.

 _Bruce smiles and pulls out a keycard._

 **Bruce**

Don't lose it. (turns to Lonnie) nice to meet you Lonnie.

 **Lonnie**

 _(Rolls his eyes)_ Yeah, whatever.

 _David puts his hand on his sons back and leads him away._

 _Bruce turns around to see Harvey and Gilda getting up._

 **Bruce**

Leaving so soon?

 **Harvey**

Gilda and I have been trying to start a family so we decided we wanna-

 **Bruce**

Good God, stop there! Please!

 _Harvey laughs._

 **Harvey**

Goodnight, Bruce.

 **(Engineering Dep.- Int.)**

 _David slides the keycard through the lock. The small little red light on the lock turns green and the doors open._

 _David pushes open the doors and turns on the lights. Inside the huge room are various projects in development from vehicles to weapons._

 **David**

Look at this son. _This_ is what you could be doing in your future.

 **Lonnie**

Uh huh.

 _David looks at his son with concern._

 **David**

You have a gift I don't want to go to waste. I've seen you work. You are great with technology and could do so many great things!

 **Lonnie**

Technology is very seldomly used for the "great things" anymore. Most technology is made to make the already lazy consumer's life easier and the rest is used for military. Good technologies are often ignored or underfunded.

 **David**

There are still _many_ technologies that-

 **Lonnie**

I don't want to argue. Just...can I get a soda?

 _David sighs._

 **David**

Yeah. Be right back.

 _David sets the keycard down on a desk and walks out of the room. Lonnie can be seen eyeing it._

 **(Harvey Dent's House: Bedroom- That Night)**

 _Harvey can be seen in the bathroom washing his face, naked. Gilda is also naked, laying in bed staring at the ceiling with a depressed look on her face. (No frontal nudity shown. Harvey's ass can be seen and so can Gilda's breasts)._

 _Harvey walks back into the bedroom. He crawls in next to Gilda._

 _Harvey notices her staring into nothing._

 **Harvey**

Gilda, honey?

 **Gilda**

We've been married two years and we have had _no_ luck.

 **Harvey**

Gilda…

 **Gilda (Turning to Harvey)**

I want kids, Harv.

 **Harvey**

We're only 25. We have plenty of time to try and have kids.

 **Gilda**

Most couples don't struggle this much unless there was something really wrong.

 **Harvey**

We've both been checked. I'm normal and you're normal...I can't figure it out either but...everything will end up fine. I promise.

 _Gilda smiles, leans over and kisses Harvey._

 **Harvey**

Now let's get some rest. We both have big days tomorrow. You start your new teaching job.

 **Gilda**

Don't remind me. I'm so nervous.

 **Harvey**

You'll do fine. Love you.

 **Gilda**

Love you!

 **(Harvey's Office, Int- The Next Morning)**

 _Harvey is looking through files, stressed, when James Gordon comes into the room. Gordon looks around the room and then at Harvey._

 **Gordon**

Judging by how stressed you look you've heard the news?

 _Harvey looks up with tired eyes._

 **Harvey**

News? No? I'm trying to find anymore clues on that judge murder I think Sal is responsible for. I'm also checking to see if there is any connection with him and the wave of cop murders a while back. What news?

 **Gordon**

Drugs have hit the streets again. Same delivery method as before. Smuggled in pillow shipments.

 **Harvey**

Maroni's back?

 **Gordon**

His family is, at least. _He's_ still locked up.

 **Harvey**

Doesn't mean shit. He could still be operating behind bars.

 **Gordon**

 _You_ still think _my_ men could be-

 **Harvey**

Bullock, Foley, Hansen. You're department is filled with cops internal affairs have investigated.

 **Gordon**

Oh, and all your little D.A. friends are clean?

 **Harvey**

I never said that. But compared to my guys, your "cops" have so much dirt on them-

 _There is a knock on the door. A small, skinny man with short blonde hair and wire framed glasses walks in. This man is Barry Fields._

 **Barry**

More files, sir.

 **Harvey**

Thanks Barry.

 _Barry looks at Gordon awkwardly and walks out._

 **Harvey**

I trust Montoya, Allen, Roder and Kitch but that's it. The rest…

 **Gordon**

I'm aware of these guys pasts. I worked with Harvey back when I was a detective. You don't think I know how corrupt he...was?

 **Harvey**

Past tense. You really believe he has changed?

 **Gordon**

What do you think is going on with the drugs?

 _Harvey sighs, hands folded, forehead resting on them._

 **Harvey**

There's no denying the fact that there are people working on the inside of both places. Sal has a brother, Vincent. He has no criminal record nor has he ever been under investigation but he could have taken over and started things up again.

 **Gordon**

That's always a possibility.

 **Harvey**

It is a stupid move to smuggle drugs the same way, though. We are expecting it and they should know that.

 **Gordon**

That has been bothering me too. Sal has always been careful. The pillows were picked up by people payed off by Sal and delivered to people paid off by Sal. All those people are behind bars now. So smuggling them in that way was a major screw up.

 **Harvey**

What if it wasn't? What if they knew we'd catch them?

 **Gordon**

What purpose would be served in that?

 **Harvey**

A slap in the face. A giant middle finger. A "we won't be stopped" kick in the balls.

 **Gordon**

They just want to let us know that they are still in business?

 _Harvey shrugs._

 **Harvey**

What does your friend have to say about this?

 **Gordon**

He's investigating it.

CUT TO

 **(Gotham's Bowery-9:00pm later that evening)**

 _Ben Webber stares at his watch as a train travels down the tracks and across a bridge, heading back to the mainland. A thin fog spills onto the streets creating a minor nuisance._

 _(Ben is a 22 year old man. He is usually dressed in old, raggedy clothes and constantly smells of smoke and beer. He has thinning blond hair, yellow teeth, long and bony nose, and thin, patchy facial hair)_

 _The graffiti filled train finally passes by and the barricades lift. Ben gets out of park and drives off. He turns on the radio_

 **Radio Host**

Welcome to GCT, Gotham City Tonight radio. Tonight we have Mayor Krol here to talk about the declining conditions of Gotham city.

 _Ben turns off the radio, shakes his head and parks the car outside of an apartment complex._

 **(Robinson Park Complex-Ext.)**

 _Ben lights up a cigarette while walking up four flights of stairs to his room. He steps onto the balcony and stares at the lights of downtown Gotham in the distance. Dark clouds and above the city so thick the flood lights have trouble penetrating. Wind tugs at his clothes lightly and the smoke from the cigarette floats over towards a mother and child entering their room._

 **The Mother (Waving her hand infront of her face)**

Do you mind?

 **Ben**

It's a free country.

 _The mother shakes her head in disgust, enters the room and slams the door._

 **Ben**

Bitch.

 _He flicks the cigarette off the balcony and enters his room._

 _CUT TO_

 **(Bens Room-Int)**

 _Ben can be heard fumbling with his keys outside the door. We can then hear the door being unlocked. He opens the door and turns on the lights to his apartment. The living room is filled with open beer cans, porn magazines and drug paraphernalia. Ben shuts the door, takes off his pants and sits on his dusty couch. He picks up a bong, fills it with weed and lights it. He puts his lips to the bongs when suddenly-WHAM! A hand smacks the bong into Bens face, knocking out some teeth. He puts his hands over his mouth in pain._

 **Ben**

What the fu-

 _The person grabs his shirt collar and throws him onto a table, which breaks. The person picks him back up. It is Batman._

 _Ben sees this and tries to get free._

 **Ben**

OH NO! OH SHIT, NO! OH GOD DON'T KILL ME!

 **Batman**

I'm not going to kill you.

 **Ben**

Oh God, what do you want!?

 **Batman**

Maroni smuggled more drugs into my city last night! I have sources who tell me you know things about this. Talk!

 **Ben**

I don't know what you're talking about!

 _Batman punches Ben in the gut and throws him across the room. Ben crashes into the couch and it flips over. Batman grabs him again._

 **Batman**

Let's try this again.

 **Ben**

I don't know a fukin' thing. I buy from random dealers. I find these guys through friends and people on the street. If they happen to work for Maroni than it is coincidence only. Do you honestly think I look like the kind of guy to be trusted with things like this?

 _Batman stares into Ben's eyes as if trying to look into his soul. Batman throws him down._

 **Batman**

I find out you're lying be prepared to eat through a straw.

 _Batman exits through the window. Ben watches and then collapses to the floor in shock._

 _CUT TO_

 **(GCPD rooftop- 10:15 pm)**

 _Gordon is smoking a cigar on the GCPD rooftop. The wind tugs at his clothes and a slight drizzle begins. Batman steps out of the darkness._

 **Gordon**

Please tell me you have something.

 **Batman**

Nothing. He's a nobody. He buys drugs off the streets but that's all. He finds the dealers through connections. Any interactions with Maroni's gang is coincidence only.

 _A Pause_

 **Gordon**

I think...we need to include Harvey Dent.

 _Gordon turns around._

 **Gordon**

We can trust him.

 **Batman**

If you believe in him, I believe in him.

 _Gordon turns away._

 **Gordon**

This city is beautiful. Some people say it isn't worth saving, though. What do you-

 _He turns around again and Batman is gone._

 **Gordon**

*Pfft*.

CUT TO

 **(Blackgate Prison- Int. 10:20 pm)**

 _A heavily build (muscle wise) security guard is escorting a man in a suit (Vincent Maroni) down to the visitor room. The security guard's badge says: BOLTON._

 _Bolton sets Vincent down on a chair in front of a window with a telephone._

 **Bolton**

Your piece of trash brother will be out shortly.

 _Bolton walks out of the room._

 _Vincent drums his fingers on his leg, looking around the room. It is in horrid condition. Lights are flickering, water is leaking through the ceiling, blood can be seen on the walls (although it looks as though someone tried to clean it off)._

 _Sal is escorted by another guard and set down._

 **Guard**

You have ten minutes.

 _The guard leaves and Sal and Vincent pick up their respective phones._

 **Sal**

The conditions in here are filthy. I'm sharing a cell with a man who screwed a 4th grader. It takes a lot for me _not_ to gouge out his balls with a spoon and-

 **Vincent**

I know it's bad but we have a problem.

 **Sal**

What?

 **Vincent**

A drug shipment came in today. Same way we did it. Smuggled inside pillows. Are you behind it?

 **Sal**

No. Too risky to run business behind bars. Who did this?

 **Vincent**

Nobody knows. Like, nobody. From any family.

 **Sal**

You think somebody is running operations behind our backs? Or trying to frame us?

 **Vincent**

I can start torturing our guys. See if any know anything.

 **Sal**

That won't be necessary. I trust our guys….for the most part.

 **Vincent**

How can you be so sure?

 **Sal**

Just trust me.

 **Vincent**

Okay. What do you want me to do?

 **Sal**

Keep an eye out. If I'm wrong and it is one of our own, kill him. Well...whoever it is...kill him regardless. Figure out who did this.

 _Vincent nods_

 **Vincent**

I got this.

 **Sal**

Work with the guys on the inside. You know who they are. Now, I'm only allowed ten minutes every two weeks so…

 **Vincent**

Got it. Goodbye brother.

 _Sal nods and hangs up._

 _CUT TO_

 **(Gordon's Home, Living Room- Int. 1:25 am)**

 _Gordon is sitting in his living room, watching a movie on television when Barbara enters, leaning against the entryway._

 **Barbara**

Late night, babe?

 **Gordon**

Yeah.

 _Barbara cocks her head._

 **Barbara**

I smell smoke on you. Have you been smoking again?

 **Gordon**

I'm trying it...it just relieved the stress I'm feeling.

 _Barbara walks over to Gordon and sits next to him._

 **Barbara**

If you ever need to talk, you know I'm here.

 _Gordon slightly nods._

 **Barbara**

Jim…

 **Gordon**

What do you want me to say, Babs? You know I can't tell you much about what goes on in my job. And even if I could I wouldn't want to put you in jeopardy.

 **Barbara**

Then let me just hold you.

 _Jim smiles and nods. Barbara pulls him close to her._

 **Barbara**

Besides, nobody scares me. Anyone comes after me I just kick their ass.

 _They share a chuckle._

 _CUT TO_

 **(Gotham Beach, Under the docks- 1:45 am)**

 _A group of three kids have another kid tied up underneath the docks. They are around the age of juniors/seniors in highschool. The three kids, Daniel, Terry and Casey, are rummaging through the other kid's, Leonard's, backpack._

 **Daniel**

Finding anything good?

 **Terry**

Nah, just some comics.

 **Casey**

(Laughs mockingly) Comics?

 _Terry throws the bag down and runs over to Leonard. He kicks him in the stomach._

 **Terry**

Where's all the good stuff you damned dork?

 **Leonard**

I don't…*gasps for air*...I don't know what you're-

 _Terry kicks him again._

 **Terry**

Money! Expensive stuff! Where's all that?

 **Leonard**

You already…*gasps*...looked through every…*gasps*...ev…*gasps*.

 **Terry**

Why are you gasping so much?

 **Leonard**

I need my...inhaler…*gasps*...in my backpack.

 **Terry**

You get your inhaler when you cough up some-

 _A mysterious voice comes from the darkness._

 **Anarky (O.S.)**

How unlucky it is for you three to be in my path tonight.

 _Terry looks to his left. A man emerges from the darkness, dressed in a red cloak with a red hood. The man is also wearing a white mask with nothing but eye holes, small breathing hole and the mold of a face on it._

 **Anarky**

You're going to feel so much pain.

 _Terry begins walks over to Anarky in a cocky "I'm going to beat your ass" way._

 **Terry**

Oh yeah? Come at me br-

 _Anarky fires a taser at Terry. It sticks onto Terry's eyes. Terry convulses, saliva foaming out of his mouth. Blood pours from Terry's eyes and begins spilling out of every orifice. Anarky stops the electricity and turns to the other two boys._

 **Anarky**

Do not try to run. This taser isn't the only weapon I have tonight.

 _Casey and Daniel do not move._

 _Anarky looks at Daniel._

 **Anarky**

Bring this kid his inhaler. Now!

 _Daniel nods. He quickly looks through the bag and finds it. He holds it up to show Anarky._

 **Anarky**

Bring it!

 _Daniel moves slowly towards Leonard until-_

 **Anarky**

FASTER!

 _Daniel runs towards Leonard. He throws him the inhaler. Leonard uses it. Daniel turns around and Anarky is standing right behind him. Anarky holds up his arm and a blade shoots out of his sleeve, piercing Daniel's throat. The blade retracts and Daniel falls to the ground, choking on his own blood._

 **Anarky**

Now you know how it feels like, gasping for air.

 _The sound of sand crunching underneath feet can be heard in the distance. Anarky turns around to see Casey running away. Anarky pulls out a gun with a silencer and fires. Casey falls._

 **Anarky**

Not how I wanted him to go but he left me no options.

 _The blade comes out of Anarky's sleeve again. He removes it with the other hand. He kneels down next to Leonard._

 **Leonard**

Are you going to kill me?

 **Anarky**

Depends. Are you part of the plague of crime and corruption that is bringing this world to her knees?

 **Leonard**

N-n-n-o.

 **Anarky**

No, you aren't. You are the victim.

 _Anarky cuts the rope and frees Leonard._

 **Anarky**

Stay here so I can make sure you aren't involved anymore in this.

CUT TO

 **(David Machin's Home, Kitchen, Int. 2:35am)**

 _Lonnie sneaks into the kitchen as quietly as he can. Suddenly-_

 **David**

You must not think much of me. Sneaking out till all hours of the night and expecting me _not_ to notice.

 _Lonnie sighs in defeat._

 _David gets up and turns on the light._

 **David**

Have you been drinking?

 **Lonnie**

No, Dad.

 **David**

Then what is it? Girls? Drugs?

 **Lonnie**

I just hung out with some friends. Don't believe me, test me. I'll be willing.

 **David**

Why at this time? Why do you have your computer with you?

 **Lonnie**

I take it everywhere.

 _David sighs._

 **David**

Go get some sleep.

 _Lonnie nods and exits the kitchen. David follows._

 _CUT TO_

 **(Gotham Beach, Under the Docks- 6:45 am)**

 _Gordon is walking down the beach towards the docks. Kitch and Bullock are already there along with CSI investigator Thomas Banks._

 **Bullock**

Early morning runner found these kids. Been dead around 4-5 hours. A few more hours the tide would wash them away.

 **Gordon**

Cause of death?

 **Thomas**

I'm not from medical, but it looks to me like one was fried, one was stabbed in the throat and the other was shot. The one that was shot was farther away so he must have tried making a break for it.

 _Gordon nods._

 **Kitch**

That's not all.

 _Kitch turns to a cop and gestures for him to bring something over. It is a camera._

 **Kitch**

We found this. Had a sticky note on it that said "watch me". There is only one video on the camera...this.

 _Kitch presses play for Gordon._

 **Anarky**

Hello Gotham police force. I am here with Mr. Leonard Smith at Gotham Harbor at 2:49 am. Tonight, three kids decided to tie up this kid as he made his way home from his uncle's and proceeded to beat him and steal from him. I wanted to include poor Leonard in the video to clear him of all "crimes" that have happened here.

But are they crimes? For too long this city has been overrun with crime and corruption. Corruption that reaches all branches of power in Gotham from the GCPD to the Mayors office. My mission is to bring you all down.

This has been Anarky, signing off.

 _The video ends._

 **Bullock**

Looks like we got another masked vigilante to worry about. Except this one has victims.

 **Gordon**

I want this man found.

 _Cut To_

 **(Wayne Manor Master Bedroom, Int- 7 am)**

 _Alfred Pennyworth opens the blinds to Bruce's master bedroom. Light pours out of the 8 foot high windows and spills onto Bruce. Bruce groans, pulling the covers over his head._

 **Bruce**

Alfred, what are you doing?

 **Alfred**

Normally, I'd let you rest after gallivanting around at all hours of the night beating criminals to a bloody pulp however, you have made breakfast arrangements with that lovely woman Emma Johnson.

 **Bruce**

You woke me up for _that_?

 **Alfred**

Everyone needs a social life….A normal social life.

 **Bruce**

You couldn't reschedule for lunch...or supper?

 **Alfred**

Master Bruce, nobody should _always_ have to work around your schedule. Every once in a while, you should accomodate to theirs.

 _Bruce throws the blankets off of him and begins walking over to the shower. Alfred catches up and hands him a paper._

 **Alfred**

Apparently someone has been-

 **Bruce**

I'm aware of the drugs Alfred.

 **Alfred**

Of course you are. But I bet my salary you don't know about the news this morning.

 _Bruce drops his boxers and steps in the shower. Alfred turns away. The shower can be heard starting._

 **Bruce**

Care to fill me in on the news, Alfred?

 **Alfred**

You've got some competition. A masked vigilante has been running around killing people last night. He is calling himself Anarky...with a K...and has caused quite a stir in the mayors office, DA's office and the GCPD.

 **Bruce**

He's not competition, he kills. And why is there a stir?

 **Alfred**

A video was released to the media. He has threatened to attack all those places due to the corruption that runs rampant in those areas.

 **Bruce**

I agree the corruption needs to stop but an attack on everyone? Innocent lives will be lost. No lives, bad or not, should be lost.

 **Alfred**

He stated the loss of innocent lives is a worthy sacrifice.

 _Bruce turns off the shower, steps out and puts on a towel._

 **Bruce**

I'm going to assume you have no idea how or when?

 **Alfred**

He didn't say, sir. Besides, I am only but a butler. And _you_ have only 45 minutes to get dressed and down to the cafe for breakfast.

 **Bruce**

I _still_ think you should have rescheduled.

 **Alfred**

You can nap all you want until you run around in your bat pajamas, fighting crime.

 **Bruce (O.S. across the room)**

It's armor, Alfred.

 **Alfred**

Whatever you say, sir.

CUT TO

 **(Robinson Park Cafe, Int. 8:15)**

 _Bruce and Emma are sitting in a booth by a window, overlooking Robinson Park._

 **Emma**

I hate to point this out and, excuses me if I cross a line but, you look like shit.

 **Bruce**

I feel like shit.

 **Emma**

Have a late night, playboy parties?

 **Bruce**

I don't even _go_ to parties. Why would I _throw_ one?

 **Emma**

Good point. That raises the question, why _do_ you look so tired?

 **Bruce**

Insomnia.

 **Emma**

Oh. Insomnia sucks. My grandfather had that. They say it causes early death but he lived to be 89. You know, Thomas Edison barely slept and lived into his 80s. Tesla slept even less then him!

 **Bruce**

How's teaching?

 **Emma**

Wonderful! And Gilda is doing nicely as well. You know, they are very depressed they can't get pregnant.

 **Bruce**

Well, hopefully only Gilda is the one getting pregnant!

 _Emma gives Bruce a look._

 **Emma**

Bruce, I love you but your humor needs _a lot_ of work.

 **Bruce**

Well…

 _Bruce's phone rings._

 **Bruce**

Are you going to kill me if I get this?

 **Emma**

Nope. You're good!

 _Bruce checks his phone. It's Lucius Fox._

 **Bruce**

Hello? (A pause as Bruce listens)Lucius, hi...What?!...(Pause)...Okay, I'll be right there.

 _Emma looks disappointed. Bruce hangs up and places his hand on hers._

 **Bruce**

Next time, I'll stay the entire time.

 _Bruce takes out his wallet and signals for the waiter._

 **Bruce**

Check please.

CUT TO

 **(New Wayne Enterprises, Engineering Department- Int. 9:34 am)**

 **Lucius**

Various parts have gone missing overnight. We checked security cameras but from 10:00 pm - 12 am the cameras broke down.

 **Bruce**

They compromised the cameras? I thought we had-

 **Lucius**

The best security system in the world short from Fort Knox and other government facilities, yes. Your little "bat gadgets" didn't pick up any odd signals?

 **Bruce**

No. Must have used a new way to compromise the cameras.

 **Lucius**

Frank said he never left the security room with the exception of bathroom breaks. Nobody broke in because from the time the cameras went out to the time they came back nobody left/entered the room.

 **Bruce**

What'd they steal?

 **Lucius**

Enough supplies that, if put together properly, can make multiple large bombs.

 **Bruce**

Anarky…

 **Lucius**

That's what I've been thinking.

 **Bruce**

How hard is it to defuse the bombs?

 **Lucius**

Depends. They could wire it up in various different ways. It could be very easy or impossible.

 **Bruce**

Knowing what I know of this guy, I have a feeling it's going to be impossible. So I take it he compromised the locks too to get in.

 **Lucius**

That's the thing. During the camera outage, the other security guards checked the locks. They all were working. Whoever this was just wanted to make sure he wasn't seen, but had a way to slip in and out.

 **Bruce**

The only way to get in is to have a master key. They front doors aren't locked during the day so employees only need cards for their sections and-

 _A thought occurred to Bruce._

 **Bruce**

How easy is it to duplicate a card?

 **Lucius**

With sufficient knowledge, very easy. Why?

 **Bruce**

Let's just say I have to pay someone a visit.

CUT TO

 **(David Machin's House, Living Room- Int. 11:00 am)**

 _David is watching a news report about Anarky._

 **Jack Ryder**

Three kids were killed early this morning in what seemed to be an act of vigilantism. Reports say the killer is a male who goes by the name Anarky. He is the second masked vigilante to hit the streets in the past year and a half with the mysterious Batman making headlines. While Batman is only speculation and rumor, this Anarky is all too real.

 _There is a knock on David's door. He opens the door and sees Gordon and Kitch standing on his porch._

 **Gordon**

We'd like to have a word with you.

 **David**

Lt. Gordon. Detective Kitch...come in!

 _Gordon and Kitch enter._

 **Gordon**

Are you aware that equipment went missing last night from your department?

 **David**

No...what equipment?

 **Kitch**

Why aren't you there?

 **David**

Day off. What equipment?

 _Kitch hands David a notepad with a list of equipment. David takes a look._

 **David**

Shit, this is to make a bomb!

 **Gordon**

Yes...it is.

 _David looks at the cops and realizes he is a suspect._

 **David**

Guys...I'm not the only one that works in the department.

 **Gordon**

No, but you were the only one given access to a master key card.

 _Lonnie is standing on the staircase, right behind the wall...listening._

 **David**

Yeah...but I gave it back to Bruce.

 **Kitch**

We know. We believe the card was duplicated. A man with your particular knowledge of machines and computers would have no problem creating a fake key card.

 **David**

I assure you, I did not make a key card. I took my son into the room to show him my work. He seemed very disinterested and so I went to the bathroom and got him some snacks from the vending machine down the hall.

 **Gordon**

Was anyone else in the room besides your son?

 **David**

Not that I know of. But it is possible. There was a meeting and everyone from every division was there.

 **Gordon**

Did you take the key card when you left for the bathroom?

 **David**

No. I left it on a desk.

 _Gordon turns to Kitch_

 **Gordon**

Someone could have came in and copied it.

 _Kitch nods._

 **Gordon**

Thank you for your time.

 _David shows the officers the door._

 **(David Machin's House, Ext)**

 _As Gordon and Kitch head back towards the squad car._

 **Gordon**

I want a list of every person in the engineering department of Wayne Enterprises. I also want to come back around 4 to talk to the kid.

 **Kitch**

Why not now?

 **Gordon**

He's probably in school.

 **(GCPD Rooftop- 11:15 pm)**

 _Gordon is waiting on Batman yet again. Batman's eyes can be seen in the darkness in the background. Gordon sense's his presence._

 **Gordon**

Talked with everyone in the division. Nobody seems to know a thing about the missing equipment. Son was unavailable for questioning.

 **Batman**

Somebody knows something. I feel like Machin is keeping something secret. I'm going to go talk to him.

 **Gordon**

While we were trying to figure out this whole Anarky business, another drug shipment was caught by the DEA and locked away with the rest. Same as before.

 **Batman**

Maroni can wait.

 _Batman disappears, leaving Gordon alone on the rooftop._

 **(David Machin's House, Master Bedroom- Int. 12:01 am)**

 _David is sleeping in his bed. The Dark Knight's shadow spills over David. David slowly awakes then-_

 **David**

AHHH-

 _Batman puts his hand over David's mouth._

 **Batman**

You're going to shut up and listen! Got it?

 _David nods, sweating._

 **Batman**

You can try and call the cops but they're on my side. Now, where are the missing Wayne parts!

 _Batman releases his hand from David's mouth._

 **David**

I don't know! I don't, honest!

 **Batman**

Wrong answer!

 _Batman punches David in the stomach. David throws up a little._

 **David**

I swear to God and everything Holy, I don't know where they are!

 **Batman**

You were the _only_ person who entered the room that night! You were the _only_ person with a master key to copy! So keep telling me lies. You've got plenty of bones I can break till I get the truth!

 **David**

Oh, please! I swear! I don't know!

 _David starts crying._

 **David (sobbing)**

I don't know, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know.

 _Batman's com-link crackles. It is Lucius Fox._

 **Batman**

L. What is it?

 **Lucius**

Turn to 101.5. Now!

 _Batman walks over to the nightstand and turns on the radio to the station._

 **Anarky (Over the radio)**

As I promised, all the places where corruption is most prominent will be destroyed.

 **(GCPD- Int.)**

 _The cops are all sitting in silence, listening to the radio._

 **Anarky (Cont.)**

Yes, GCPD and Batman...I took those Wayne Enterprise parts to make some bombs.

 **Gordon**

I need bomb squad here NOW! Everyone else, out of the building! Let's-

 _Security alarms begin to go off in the GCPD. The window bars activate and lock as to the doors._

 **Anarky**

I made sure that nobody escapes. I overrode the GCPD's security system to lock them all inside.

 _Gordon looks around the room, panicked and angry._

 **(Mayor Krols office- Int)**

 _Mayor Krol and his guards sit around his desk, listening to the radio._

 **Anarky**

As for Mayor Krol's office and-

 **(Harvey Dent's office-Int)**

 _Harvey Dent is sitting on his desk, sweating in fear._

 **Anarky**

\- the DA's office, I have surrounded the building with military drones that I overrode and stole from Fort Gotham. Anyone tries to escape from those places, I riddle them with bullets or fire a missile at them and they die anyway.

 **(David Machin's House, Master Bedroom- Int.)**

 **Anarky**

As for Batman...stop beating that guy to a bloody pulp and try to save these people.

 _Batman looks out the bedroom window and sees a drone hovering outside._

 **Anarky**

If you survive the blast.

 _Batman grabs David and throws him out of the room right as a missile strikes. The room explodes in a fireball of flames._

 _Batman pushes the rubble off of him. He looks out of the room. David is buried under rubble but is alive._

 _Batman walks over to David, clears the rubble, lifts David onto his shoulder and exits through a window by the stairs._

 _He lands on the ground and sets David down._

 _Batman taps his com link._

 **Batman**

I-

 **Alfred (via com-link)**

The batmobile has been sent and an ambulance and fire engine are on their way.

 **Batman**

I need the batwing. It's fas-

 **Alfred**

Not ready for flight yet, sir.

 _The batmobile pulls up in front of the house as neighbors watch._

 _Batman runs to the car and hops in. The hood closes and he speeds off._

 **(Batmobile-int.)**

 _Batman pulls up a map on his computer._

 **Batman**

Alfred, GCPD is closer. Can you tell me if there are any available squad cars to help me?

 **Alfred**

Not within close range, sir.

 **Batman**

Lucius, can you override the drones or the security systems at the GCPD?

 **Lucius**

Trust me, I've been trying.

 **(Wayne Enterprises, Military Department- Int)**

 _Lucius is on a computer in the Military Dep. typing frantically._

 **Lucius**

The program he is using is new and heavily encrypted. This is better hacking than the best black hat in history.

 **(Batmobile)**

 **Batman**

Then it's a race against-wait, did he say how much time we have?

 **Alfred and Lucius (Unison)**

No.

 **Batman**

That means he can set off whatever bomb whenever he wants. There's no way I can win!

CUT TO

 **(GCPD -Int.)**

 _Wayne Roder is cutting at the bars with a saw. He takes a break to wipe sweat off._

 **Wayne**

There is no way we are getting through these bars with this damned saw!

 _Rebecca Mulcahey stands up._

 **Rebecca**

You have to get us out! There's got to be a way! I have a family!

 **Gordon**

Officer! Calm down! We all have families! Screaming at each other won't get us out of this mess!

 _Officer Pfister, leaning against a support column, takes off his hat and-_

 **Pfister**

No, but there is one thing we can do.

 **Bullock**

Oh yeah? What's that, Pfister?

 **Pfister**

Kill you!

 _Gordon becomes enraged._

 **Gordon**

YOU DID NOT JUST SUGGEST-!

 **Pfister**

This Anarky guy is after the corrupt people in our unit. That's Bullock, Foley, Hansen, Deckland, Mulcahey, Davidson, Jones and Matthews! We all know who you are!

 **Gordon**

We aren't killing anyone!

 **Pfister**

What are you going to do? Shoot me? I mean, we're screwed anyway so I might as well try.

 _Pfister pulls out his gun and fires at Bullock. Gordon pulls down Bullock._

 _CUT TO_

 **(Batmobile)**

 **Alfred**

Sir, gunfire has broken out at the GCPD!

 **Batman**

They're going to kill each other.

 **Lucius**

Why?

 **Batman**

Kill the bad cops, maybe the good ones survive.

 _The Batmobile speeds on._

 **(GCPD-Int.)**

 _Crispus Allen pulls out his gun and aims at Pfister._

 **Allen**

PUT YOUR DAMNED GUN AWAY!

 **Pfister**

You're one of the good ones! Don't you want to make it through this!?

 **Allen**

Yes! As much as you! But I'm not going to stoop to killing fellow officers to save my ass!

 **Montoya**

He's right! Put it away, Pfister!

 _Another officer, Officer Simpson, points his gun at Montoya._

 **Simpson**

I-I agree with Pfister. We...we did nothing wrong!

 **Wayne**

This is in _sane!_ We can get through this without killing each other.

 **Pfister**

NO WE CAN'T! WE ARE LOCKED INSIDE WITH A BOMB! WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE OR WHEN IT WILL GO OFF! IT'S NOT LIKE WE CAN SEARCH FOR IT EITHER! WE'RE ALL TRAPPED IN THE SAME ROOM!

 **Gordon (To his radio)**

Attention all units in the building. Are any of you stuck in the room with the bomb?

 _Gordon receives numerous negatives._

 **Gordon (To The Radio)**

All of you trapped in the hallways, check your areas for the bomb and report back as soon as possible.

 **Pfister**

Lot of good that will do us if the bomb is locked inside a room with nobody in it. (Sarcastically) "Oh there it is! At least we know where it is now!"

 **Gordon**

That's the point. We will know where it is so when bomb squad gets here they can quickly-

 **Dr. Stevens (Over Gordon's radio)**

This is Dr. Stevens. The bomb was placed in the mortuary. I can see it!

 **Greg (Over Radio)**

This is Greg from forensics. There is a bomb in the lab too.

 **Danny (Radio)**

Same here at the cafeteria. Found one in the freezer.

 **Maria (Radio)**

There is one right on the door that enter the room you're in. I can see it through the window on the door.

 _The cops all look at the door in silence._

 **Gordon (To The Radio)**

Is there a timer?

 **Danny (Radio)**

No

 **Greg (Radio)**

Yes

 **Stevens (Radio)**

No

 **Maria (Radio)**

No.

 **Gordon**

Greg, how much time is on there?

 **Greg (Radio)**

15 minutes and 45 seconds and counting. But there is also a note that says "I can blow it up whenever I want." I want to know how he got in here and set all these up.

 _Kitch is looking through a window and sees the bomb squad nearing._

 **Kitch**

Bomb Squad and SWAT are here!

 **(GCPD-Ext.)**

 _The bomb/SWAT cars pull up to the front of the GCPD. They get out. Commander Jansen speaks to the men._

 **Jansen**

We need to act quickly! We can get through the bars! We may only have a limited of-

 _A drone can be heard in the distance. Jansen looks down the street to his right and sees a drone. It fires two missiles._

 **Jansen**

DOWN!

 _The missiles strike. Vehicles explode and officers are thrown through the air, crashing through local business windows or just exploding all together._

 _Another drone comes from the left, firing two more missiles. These missiles finish the job._

 _Jansen stands up, ears ringing. He sees pieces of his men, scattered throughout the street. Some are still alive and get up. He sees one man ripped in half but still alive, screaming in pain._

 _He looks back at the GCPD._

 **Jansen**

I'm sorry.

 _The batmobile zooms around the corner._

 **(Batmobile-int.)**

 **Batman (Over the radio to Jim)**

Jim, get everyone away from the main entrance walls NOW!

 **(GCPD- Int.)**

 **Gordon**

GET AWAY FROM THE MAIN ENTRANCE WALLS AND TAKE COVER!

 **(GCPD-Ext.)**

 **Gordon (Via com-link)**

They are away!

 _Giant canons appear out of the sides of the batmobile and fire. The front entrance explodes, creating a hole._

 **(GCPD- Int.)**

 _The cops inside cheer._

 **Gordon**

Run out! We don't have much time!

 _Gordon turns on his radio._

 **Gordon (To Batman)**

Batman, we still have people locked inside deeper. We-

 _The explosions go off. Gordon is thrown across the room._

 _Officer Hansen is blown to bits by the blast._

 **(GCPD- Ext.)**

 _Montoya, Allen, Pfister, Kitch and Foley were the only cops to make it out before the explosion._

 _SLOW MOTION_

 _Batman stares at the burning building in anger._

 _Montoya screams, lunges forward to run back into the building but Kitch holds her back._

 _Pfister turns to Foley_

 **Pfister (Still in slow motion *Over accent the lip movement of each word*)**

It's all your fault!

 _He swings at Foley._

 **(GCPD- Int.)**

 _Gordon slowly gets up. The world is shaky and blurry. Some cops get up, including Bullock. Bullock grabs Jim and lifts him over his shoulders._

 _NORMAL SPEED_

 **(GCPD- Ext.)**

 _Cops begin exiting the building. Roder, Davidson, Deckland...all except Mulcahey, Simpson, Jones and Hansen._

 _Bullock sets Jim down on the street and looks up at Batman._

 **Bullock**

So you're real.

 _Batman just walks over and checks Gordon._

 **Batman**

Some second degree burning. He went unconscious. He might have suffered a severe concussion.

 **Bullock**

You gonna catch him?

 **Batman**

Yes.

 **Bullock**

What do you need?

 **Batman**

I heard four separate explosions all about .50 of a second apart from each other.

 **Montoya**

There were four bombs.

 **Batman**

I can't stay here to save the people inside.

 _Batman gets up and turns to Jansen._

 **Batman**

Get all able bodied men inside and check for survivors.

 _Batman throws Jansen a bag._

 **Jansen**

What's this?

 **Batman**

Bombs. They are only active when you press the blue button on the side. You have ten seconds to clear before the detonate. There should be enough to get you through the building.

 _Batman begins walking back to his Batmobile._

 **Allen**

What about you?

 **Batman**

The Mayor's office and The DA's offices are still intact. I have to try and stop them from going off.

 _Batman gets into the car and drives off._

 **Jansen**

Okay, you heard him! MOVE!

 **(Batmobile)**

 **Alfred (Radio)**

No more hiding in mystery. Everyone is going to know who you are now.

 **Batman**

Yeah…

 **Alfred (Radio)**

What's wrong?

 **Batman**

I have no idea how I'm going to be able to stop these bombs.

 **Alfred (Radio)**

Why?

 **Batman**

Can't go stealth. He is probably watching through every camera around that area. Turn them off he blows up the place. The Mayor's office has every possible angle watched by a camera.

 **Lucius (Radio)**

I think I have a weapon to disrupt the signal to the bomb.

 **Batman**

So quickly?

 **Lucius (Radio)**

No. It was already built. I found the model of the bombs Anarky is using. It was an abandoned project so I had to dig deep into our archives. The pieces were all being used for other projects after the cancellation of the project so that's the only reason we found out parts were missing. Anyway, a device was being built to block the signals to prevent detonations. It covers a five block radius. Just fire it anywhere and the bomb won't go off...by the trigger. There is still the matter of-

 _There are two huge explosions. One farther away than the other. Batman slams on the brakes and screams._

 **Batman**

AHHHHHHHHHHRGGHHH!

 **Alfred (Radio)**

M-master Bruce. The same station is-

 _Batman changed the station. Anarky is on again._

 **Anarky**

Tsk tsk. Batman couldn't save everyone. Although...I did make it really difficult. Although...I have been defeated in one way. The GCPD. Only a small fraction of the corrupt cops in that damned police force were killed. Which means, I have to think of something else. Maybe a drone strike. But not now. Batman will be all over that. So-

 _Small explosions can be heard throughout the city. Batman pulls out a cord and plugs it into the radio. The other end of the cord divides into two. He plugs both ends into a small computer on his gauntlet._

 **Anarky**

-I'm going to destroy all the drones I have flying around right now. I have plenty more. I mean, I can't have them fly back to me. Batman will surely follow. Nor could I land them somewhere away from me. Batman would destroy them, I'm sure. Anarky out!

 _Batman sits in silence for a second then-_

 **Alfred (Radio)**

Sir?

 **Batman**

Why was there a drone right outside Machin's home? I wasn't followed. It flew there as I was interrogating David.

 **Alfred (Radio)**

Maybe you were followed.

 **Batman**

I can guarantee I wasn't. I think the drone was already there. Waiting to kill David. I think Anarky was right under our nose.

 **(Hospital- Int. 2:02 am)**

 _David is laying in a hospital bed. Batman enters, a shadowy figure, crouching on the window sill. His cape is rustling in the wind._

 **David**

When I heard his voice on the radio, I knew it was him. No matter how much reverb and distortion he added to his voice.

 **Batman**

Mayor Krol is still alive as well as numerous D.A. including Harvey Dent. Your son's plan A failed. He is going to think of a plan B.

 **David**

Failed? Numerous people are dead.

 **Batman**

Not all of the ones he wanted. Your son calls himself a vigilante but he's not. This is terrorism. He's a terrorist.

 **David**

My son. I knew he was good at what he did. I never figured he'd use his talents for….I found a device that makes duplicate cards before Gordon and Kitch showed up. When they mentioned how the thief broke in...they came back to question him but he was gone. I don't know where he is.

 **Batman**

He needs to be stopped. He might try and visit you. We have guards posted.

 **David**

Thank you.

 _Batman turns to leave then-_

 **David**

He's still my son. And I love him. I mean...your parents must have had to come to grips with who you are.

 _Batman lowers his head. He jumps and glides off._

 _CUT TO_

 **(Dent's House, Living Room -Int. 3:45 am)**

 _Harvey enters his home, walking with a cane. Gilda is sitting in the living room, watching the NEWS._

 **Gilda (hearing the door)**

Harvey?

 **Harvey**

Yeah?

 **Gilda**

HARVEY!

 _Gilda quickly gets up and darts at Harvey and embraces him._

 **Harvey**

Careful! Argh!

 **Gilda**

Oh! (She backs off a bit) What's wrong?

 **Harvey**

Dislocated hip. Gonna be limpin' for a while.

 **Gilda**

How many-

 **Harvey**

15 lawyers and D.A.s lost their lives. I don't know about the Mayors office or the GCPD.

 **Gilda**

I saw on the NEWS...you were right. Batman is real.

 **Harvey**

Yup. I told you.

 _Harvey begins hobbling towards the stairs._

 **Gilda**

Also….your Dad called.

 _Harvey stops in his tracks._

 **Gilda**

He wants to see you in a few days.

 **Harvey**

I don't want to see him.

 **Gilda**

I know. I told him that. He took it hard.

 **Harvey**

I'm sorry you had to do that.

 **Gilda**

But he says he has a gift for you.

 _Harvey doesn't talk for many moments then…_

 **Harvey**

I'll give him a call tomorrow and tell him maybe.

 _Harvey limps upstairs, leaving Gilda alone, thinking._

CUT TO

 **(They Bowery, Bus Stop. 7:45 am)**

 _A middle aged woman is sitting by herself, talking on a cellphone. She is obviously too rich to belong in The Bowery._

 **Rich Lady**

Howard, I told you the bus doesn't travel to The Fashion district today...hun...hun I get that...yes...but the bus has been by here and I asked. He said...wait…

 _A kid in his 20s can be seen leaning against a light post. Another sits next to the woman._

 **Rich Lady**

...I was supposed to take the bus to the upper east side and then get on another bus to the district?

 _The two kids look at each other._

 **Rich Lady**

Why could I just have Andrew our chauffeur pick me up?...Vacation? Oh, yes, that's right. This is what I get for visiting my dead beat mother.

 _The kid by the lightpost acts drunk and knocks over a trash can, falling over. The lady looks._

 **Rich Lady**

(To herself) Drunk so early in the morning. How sad….(to Howard) oh, nothing.

 _The kid sitting next to her opens a drink and drinks it just right so that when the woman turns back she knocks over the drink._

 **Nathan Finch**

Ah! No! My drink!

 **Rich Lady**

OH! Oh, Howard I will have to call you back!

 _The kid against the lightpost, Jason Todd, walks over._

 **Jason**

H-here, I got a towel!

 **Rich Lady**

No, I got a clean one in my purse.

 _The lady opens her purse, pulling out a small hand towel. Jason eyes the inside of her purse._

 _The Rich Lady turns back to the other kid._

 **Rich Lady**

I'm so sorry!

 _She begins dabbing at his shirt._

 _Jason quickly reaches in the purse and pulls out her wallet._

 **Nathan**

This is a strawberry soda! It's going to stain!

 _Jason pulls out the cash and places the wallet back in the purse and begins walking off._

 **Jason**

I…*hiccup*...I see when I'm not needed here!

 _The woman keeps dabbing._

 **Nathan**

It's okay! It's stained anyway.

 _The lady stops dabbing._

 **Rich Lady**

Let me give you some cash to buy new clothes.

 **Nathan**

NO NO!

 _The lady looks back confused._

 **Nathan**

I, uh, got some nice clothes at home. It's good.

 **Rich Lady**

You sure?

 **Nathan**

Yeah, it's good.

 _Nathan gets up and begins backing off._

 **Nathan**

Thank you and I hope you find a way home!

 _Nathan begins running, turning down an alley leaving the lady confused._

 **(A block or two away)**

 _Jason is counting the cash in an alley when Nathan comes running towards him._

 **Jason**

That shouldn't have worked, man. Good thing she was as dumb as shit!

 **Nathan**

What did I say, Mr. Todd? I got good plans!

 **Jason**

No, you have bad plans that shouldn't work but just do.

 **Nathan**

It's the victim! If I thought that lady had any sort of intelligence I would have done something else.

 **Jason**

This bitch carries around 550 bucks with her! Most we've ever gotten was 100!

 **Nathan**

125, technically.

 **Jason**

How much do I owe you and your dad for fixing up my motorcycle?

 **Nathan**

65\. It wasn't much.

 _Jason hands him $100._

 **Jason**

All there are are 50s and 100s. Who does that? At least have a 20.

 _They start walking._

 **Nathan**

The weed we can buy, man. I jizz in my pants just thinking about it!

 **Jason**

Dude, you know I don't do that shit.

 **Nathan**

I thought you were just cutting back the _hard_ stuff?

 **Jason**

Cutting _out all_ of _everything_. Weed is nice, but it doesn't satisfy me anymore. I'll feel pressured to try harder things again.

 **Nathan**

Even drinking?

 **Jason**

Nah, not that. That doesn't affect me. But if it does, yeah.

 **Nathan**

Jeez. Sorry about smokin' in front of you.

 **Jason**

It's good. I'm surprised how easy this is becoming. It was hard as shit at first but it has gotten easier.

 **Nathan**

OH DUDE! How are things with..J...Je...J….

 **Jason**

It's an easy name to remember, Jessica. And we are just friends.

 **Nathan**

You gotta get on that. She's a cheerleader at Gotham U.

 **Jason**

She's dating the QB of the football team.

 **Nathan**

Of course she is. Lonely loser loves popular cheerleader...but in the way is the big, bad, douchebag quarterback. Classic teen drama flick lol.

 **Jason**

Yeah, whatever. Plus, her dad's a cop, so...with my past...

 _Lonnie Machin walks by Jason and Nathan, bumping into Nathan._

 **Nathan**

Hey! Watch it!

 **Lonnie**

Bite me!

 _Nathan turns around and begins walking towards Lonnie._

 **Nathan**

Wanna repeat that to my face you little prick?

 _Lonnie spins around and pins Nathan to the wall, forearm on Nathan's throat. Jason runs over, trying to remove Lonnie from Nathan._

 **Lonnie (In a Threatening Whisper)**

You have no idea what I'm capable of. _Don't_ test me.

 _He removes his arm from Nathan_ _and brushes free from Jason. He storms off._

 **Jason**

Fuckin freak.

 _Jason puts his arm on Nathan's shoulder as he gasps for breath._

 **(Ben's Apartment - Int. 10:15am)**

 _Ben is in his apartment, playing video games with a brunette girl in her early 20s named Maria Jones as another friend (and obese man named Ron Poler) sits and watches. Maria is topless in a bra and Ben is wearing nothing but socks and boxers._

 **Maria**

Boy, Ben, you suck at Mario Kart.

 **Ben**

No, I suck at rainbow road!

 _Cut to a shot of the screen. Maria (Bowser) is in first and Ben (Luigi) is in 9th. They turn a corner and Ben falls off the track._

 **Ben**

Shit!

 _Jason and Nathan enter the room, carrying in a 24 case of beer._

 **Ron**

Ayyy! They brought the beer! 'Bout time! It'll go great with our pizza!

 **Ben**

You mean your pizza. We haven't even had a slice yet and it's almost gone.

 **Nathan**

Good God. Might as well set pig loose in the room and have you chase it. You'd eat it but at least get _some_ exercise.

 **Ron**

Ha….ha.

 _Jason plops down on Ben's dusty couch and grabs a slice of pizza._

 **Jason**

C'mon, be nice. Who's winning.

 _The victory noise can be heard. Maria stands up in victory._

 **Maria**

Victory! Eat it!

 _She points at Ben._

 **Maria**

Off with your clothes! Socks count as one!

 _Ben rolls his eyes and removes his socks._

 **Ben**

Can we stop before I am sitting bare naked in front of everyone?

 **Maria**

Nope! We play till one of us is naked. And judging by how well you play, prepare to show your dick in shame.

 **Nathan**

"Show your dick in…" what's wrong with you?

 _Ron reaches for another slice._

 **Ron**

Hear the news? Ben isn't crazy.

 **Jason**

Yeah, yeah, we all saw the news. Batman's real.

 **Ben**

Fuckin scary too.

 _The sound of Ben wrecking can be heard._

 **Maria**

How do you suck at this one? It's moo moo meadows!

 **Ben**

Shut...UP!

 **Ron**

But yeah, it was all over the news...that Anarky shit. Police have been around. Handed out wanted fliers. We got one on the table.

 _Nathan walks over and picks it up. His eyes go wide._

 **Nathan**

Jason!

 **Jason**

What?

 _Nathan hands Jason the flier._

 **Nathan**

Look familiar?

 _Jasons eyes go wide. He sits up._

 **Jason**

We saw this guy! On our way here!

 _Victory sound._

 **Maria**

I win! Off with the boxers!

 _Jason gets up and downs his beer._

 **Jason**

While that's happenin', Nathan and I are goin' to the GCPD to tell them what we saw.

 **Ron**

Oh, by the way, they got a new location while the old is being rebuilt. It's on the flier!

 _Jason nods and looks at Nathan._

 **Jason**

Let's go.

 **(Gotham City Clocktower- Int. 3:45 pm)**

 _Lonnie opens up a fridge he has up in a small office in the clocktower. Dozens of computers are hooked up to a desk and a device that hides all signals he is there._

 **Lonnie**

The best hiding place is always close.

 _Lonnie watches the computer screens, which shows various street camera views._

 **Lonnie**

Nobody ever looks 3 blocks away.

 _He turns and looks at a screen showing his fathers house. Lonnie looks down, a tear rolls down his face._

 **Lonnie**

I never meant to get you involved, dad. I'm sorry.

 _He sees a squad car pull up. His dad limps out to the lawn. They begin talking. Lonnie turns up the volume. It is faint but he can make it out._

 **Officer**

We have been told to keep constant surveillance around your house until your son is brought in, just in case he tries to attack you again.

 **Lonnie**

IT WASN'T HIM I WANTED! IT WAS BATMAN! IT WAS….(Punches the screen out)...BATMAN!

 _He begins crying._

 **Lonnie**

I was never supposed to be caught.

 _He looks up at another screen and sees Nathan and Jason heading towards the New GCPD._

 **Lonnie**

What? No! NO!

 _He swipes papers off his desk in anger._

 **(New GCPD-Int.)**

 _Bullock and Stan Kitch are sitting in desks across from each other, looking over files._

 **Stan Kitch**

Think we might be able to move here?

 **Bullock**

It is bigger.

 _Bullock looks over to the entrance and sees Nathan and Jason enter._

 **Bullock**

I wonder what they want.

 _Jason looks around. Montoya walks over to them._

 **Montoya**

May I help you?

 **Nathan**

Yes. That kid you're looking for harassed me on the streets. The one that blew up everything.

 **Bullock**

I'll go get Jim!

 _CUT TO_

 **(Squad Car - Int.)**

 _A squad car races down the streets of Gotham, heading towards The Bowery. Cars pull over to let the squad car through, sirens blaring._

 **Bullock**

What's in The Bowery that Lonnie would want?

 **Jim**

A place to hide. That place is filled with abandoned factories and other things.

 **Bullock**

Old warehouses with lots of space, perhaps?

 **Jim**

You're thinking what I'm thinking, right?

 **(Batmobile- Int.)**

 _The Batmobile speeds down the streets as well. The 1,500 hp gas/turbine engine roaring._

 **Lucius (Over the radio)**

I modified that signal to block any signal to the bombs to block signals to the drones. If what you're saying is true, and Anarky is watching you, there might be some drones heading your way.

 **Batman**

What's the strength of this signal?

 **Lucius**

Strong. I'd say roughly 15 mile radius.

 **Batman**

A, send me a map of all the places military drones can be stored in The Bowery.

 **Alfred (Radio)**

On it, sir.

 _Cut To_

 **(Squad Car-Int.)**

 _Gordon picks up his radio and-_

 **Jim (To The Radio)**

I want all available units in The Bowery to search every warehouse, factory or any other place big enough to fit multiple military drones!

 **Jim (To Bullock)**

We need to act fast because-

 _Jim suddenly swerves into a narrow alley._

 **Bullock**

Any reason for your sudden change of direction?

 **Jim**

Listen.

 _Bullock listens. The sound of a drone can be heard._

 **Bullock**

Shit! We're screwed! All he has to do is fire a missile and we're boned up the ass!

 **Jim**

Just trust me!

 _Bullock looks behind him out the back window. The drone is there, hovering just outside the alley. It fires missiles._

 **Bullock**

JIM!

 _Jim presses down as hard as he can on the gas. He speeds closer to the end of the alley. He reaches it, turning hard to the right. The missile slams into the ground. The force causes the squad car to spin out of control, smacking into an oncoming car._

 **(Batmobile- Int.)**

 **Lucius (Radio)**

Three drones have been activated. One of them is just out of your range. The other two are in it and….they crashed.

 **Batman**

Any casualties?

 **Lucius**

No.

 **Batman**

Where did the drones come from?

 **Lucius**

I don't know. They just appear on my map. I never see them active in The Bowery.

 **Batman**

He must be jamming any trace signals over The Bowery. That's stupid. Now we know for sure they are stored there. His desperation to attack us and the information you gave me confirms it. Where is the other drone?

CUT TO

 **(Squad Car- Int.)**

 _The squad car is wrecked. Smoke pours out the hood of the car._

 **Montoya (Radio)**

Wayne and I spotted a drone but it just crashed on its own. We are continuing to The Bowery.

 **Bullock**

How can he control multiple drones. Doesn't it take a lot to control just one?

 **(The Clock Tower -Int.)**

 _Anarky is typing into the computer. He looks at a computer monitor and it shows a drone taking off. The drone sends a message: TARGET?_

 **Anarky (Through a mic)**

Squad car ID GCPD54251 on Dillon Avenue just outside the tunnel to enter The Bowery.

 _Message: SQUAD CAR GCPD54251 ON DILLON AVE. HAS BEEN LOCATED AND LOCKED._

 _FORM OF ASSAULT?_

 **Anarky (through a mic)**

Missiles and if that fails, rotary guns.

 _Message: MISSILES AND IF TARGET NOT HIT, ROTARY._

 _PLEASE CONFIRM MISSION BY SAYING CONFIRM._

 **Anarky (Through Mic)**

Confirm.

 **(Bowery Warehouse-Ext.)**

 _A drone can be seen exiting a warehouse and flying off._

 **(Batmobile- Int.)**

 **Lucius (Radio)**

Another drone has been spotted and is entering the jammer's radius.

 **Batman**

Copy that.

 **(Dillon Ave. Squad Car- Int.)**

 _Montoya and Wayne Roder are nearing the tunnel to enter The Bowery. Wayne spots the drone._

 **Wayne**

We have another one! Coming in from the NorthEast!

 **Montoya (Driving)**

I see it!

 _The drone makes it to the edge of Sprang River and then begins to fall, crashing into the river._

 **Montoya**

Why does that keep-

 _The radio crackles. It is Batman._

 **Batman**

Montoya, stop! If you cross the bridge you will be out of my jammer's radius and you will be vulnerable to drone strikes. Stay there!

 **Montoya**

Copy that!

CUT TO

 **(Batmobile -int.)**

 **Lucius (Radio)**

You're nearing the other drone. I'm getting numerous reports. There is a crash where you are heading. A squad car and a family van. I am also getting reports of drone strikes on squad cars in The Bowery. Five cops are reported dead, 6 injured.

 **Batman**

Damnit! I have to bring down this drone first!

 _Batman picks up his radio._

 **Batman**

Montoya, I need to to backtrack a few blocks to stay within the signal's radius.

 **Montoya (Radio)**

Copy that!

 **(Squad Car- Ext.)**

 _Gordon gets out of the squad car and runs over to the van. He looks up and sees a helicopter hovering overhead. GNN._

 _Gordon shakes his head and looks inside the van._

 **Gordon**

Is everyone alright?

 _Inside the front is a mother. Her head is slightly bleeding. but appears fine. She looks in the back. The kids appear fine as well._

 _She nods at Gordon._

 **Gordon**

Okay. Stay here!

 _He heads back to the squad car, looking at the news helicopter again._

 **(GNN Copter- Int.)**

 _Inside the helicopter a camera man is filming over the side of the helicopter. Vicki Vale has another camera facing toward her, secured so it doesn't fall over. She is in mid-report._

 **Vicki**

-moments before. This is just one of many drone strikes today, making this the second act of terrorism in Gotham in two days. We have lost sight of the drone that causes the wreck just moments ago but-

 **Cameraman**

SHIT!

 _Vicki looks out of the helicopter and sees the drone falling towards the helicopter. The pilot tries to maneuver away from the crashing drone but is too late. The drone strikes the tail of the copter, causing it to spin._

 _The pilot is jolted forward, head bashing against the controls._

 _The camera man topples out of the helicopter, falling, his body exploding on the windshield of the van below._

 _Vicki topples out as well but is able to grab the door. The helicopter is thirty feet from the ground when WHOOSH!_

 _Batman grabs Vicki and grapnels to the roof of a small building._

 _The helicopter crashes through a pet store window. Dogs, cats and birds are hit by the oncoming helicopter until it rests inside._

 _Batman set Vicki down and heads towards the ledge._

 _Vicki quickly pulls out her iPhone and turns on the camera._

 **Vicki**

Wait! Care to say a few words?

 _Batman continues walking and glides off the building._

 _Vicki turns the camera to her face._

 **Vicki**

There you have it folks, GNN's first ever footage of the Batman. We've been wondering about him, about whether he exists. And if so, is he a threat? After this act of heroism I can safely say, no.

 **(The Streets)**

 _Batman glides down over to the wreck. Spectators watch in terror and amazement at the Batman._

 _Gordon walks over to Batman._

 **Gordon**

You look less threatening in the late afternoon.

 **Batman**

The drones are in The Bowery but I can't triangulate a position on them.

 **Gordon**

How is he controlling all these-

 **Batman**

These drones act by themselves. All you have to do is give them instructions. He could have hundreds of these things flying around if he wanted to, each attacking a specific location.

 **Gordon**

I thought this guy was a vigilante.

 **Batman**

He was _never_ a vigilante.

 **Gordon**

So what do we do?

 _Batman talks into his comlink._

 **Batman**

A, do we have the location of the warehouses?

 **Alfred (Radio)**

Yes. I'm sending them to you now.

 **Batman**

Is the autopilot on the batwing operational?

 **Alfred**

I told you, we are still-

 **Batman**

I want you to upload the locations on the batwing and set them as targets.

 **Alfred**

 _(Pause)_ Okay. I'll let you know when it's ready.

 **Gordon**

Batwing? Autopilot?

 **Batman**

I'm sending my batwing out to destroy every abandoned warehouse in The Bowery. It will scan for signs of life first, to make sure there aren't any homeless people or anyone else inside the facilities.

 **Gordon**

Can't you scan for drones?

 **Batman**

The batwing isn't done yet. Not everything is installed.

 **Gordon**

What about your jammer? Won't it cause your plane to crash?

 **Batman**

It's a plane running on autopilot. It doesn't use signals like the drones do.

 _Batman looks over at Bullock, who is leaning on the car with his hand on his forehead._

 **Batman**

Is he fine?

 **Gordon**

I checked him. He's good.

 _The radio inside the squad car squwaks. Anarky comes online. A rhythmic ticking noise can be heard in the background._

 **Anarky (Radio)**

So, after a little while trying to figure out why my drones keep crashing, I figured out that Batman must have a jammer. They keep malfunctioning 15 miles away from Batman's little car and then crash when they reach anywhere ten miles from him.

 _Batman runs over to the radio, attaches a cord to it. On the other end of the chord it splits into two. He plugs them both into his gauntlet. He flips open a small screen on his forearm._

 **Bullock**

Getting a position on him?

 **Batman**

Trying. I'm also recording the message.

 **Bullock**

Why did you do that before? Getting a position I mean.

 **Batman**

I didn't really have an opportunity last time. 

**Anarky (Radio)**

 **-** you all are sick! You all are corrupt! So, I have activated all my drones...30 of them...on an assault on Gotham! I know many innocent lives will be lost...but in this town….the guilty outweigh the innocent. Sorry. Anarky out.

 _The signal was lost._

 **Batman**

Damnit!

 **Bullock**

No luck?

 **Batman**

I know he is in a 40 mile radius from here.

 **Bullock**

Greeeeaat.

 _Batman glares at Bullock._

 **Gordon**

Blowing up the warehouses seems pointless now, huh?

 **Batman**

Where would I hide if I were him?

 **Bullock**

My money is on The Bowery.

 **Batman**

He's too careful for that. The Bowery is obvious.

 **Bullock**

What if he knows we'll think that and then hides there anyway.

 _Batman looks at Bullock again._

 **Bullock**

What?

 _Batman opens up his gauntlet and plays back the message. As the message plays Batman hears the ticking._

 **Gordon**

What's that ticking?

 _Batman smirks._

 **Batman**

We have him.

 _Screams can be heard in the distance. Explosions go off and machine gun fire can be heard._

 **Gordon**

It started.

 **Batman (Over the comlink radio)**

A! Get the Batwing over to my location NOW!

 **Alfred (Radio)**

I really must protest. The autopilot seems to be functional but is it really ready to be flown?

 **Lucius (Radio)**

If it malfunctions and he can't start up autopilot I have controls here to guide the plane to safety myself. He will be fine!

 _A pause._

 _A missile strikes 20 miles away. A ball of fire can be seen._

 **Batman**

NOW!

 **Alfred (Radio)**

It's on the way.

 _Batman begins walking towards the batmobile. He takes out a device._

 **Gordon**

What's that? What's happening?

 **Batman**

Watch me.

 _Gordon watches as Batman reaches into the car and fiddles with controls._

 **Batman**

In the side of the car are missiles. They are small but powerful. I can fit only four on either side at a time in my car so use them wisely. You set the target like this _(he moves his finger on the touch screen),_ tap on the sight to lock and then press the green button to the left.

 **Gordon**

Why are you-

 **Batman**

This joystick controls the machine guns in the front. The screen for these guns is right-

 _The batwing roars overhead, stops, and hovers over them. Batman speaks louder over the roar._

 **Batman**

-is right next to the missile screen. There is more than enough ammo! It have a 360 degree radius so you can fire anywhere! On the joystick is a red button! You hold it down for rapid fire and tap it for short bursts! Make sure you aim high enough so you don't shoot at people, shoot off one of the guns with the other, or shoot yourself!

 **Gordon**

Why are you telling me this?

 **Batman (Firing his grapnel to the batwing)**

I'm taking the jammer!

 _He zips up into the plane._

 _Bullock and Gordon stare up._

 **Bullock**

Did he tell you where Anarky is?

 **Gordon**

Nope.

 _Gordons cell phone rings._

 _He answers._

 **Gordon**

Hello?

 **Barbara (Phone)**

Jim-

 **(Gordon's home, Living Room- Int)**

 _Barbara is sitting in the living room, watching the news with their teenage daughter (17 years old) Barbara._

 _Jackson (their 2 year old son) is playing in another room._

 **Barbara**

-Are you okay?

 **(Streets -Cont.)**

 **Gordon**

I'm fine.

 _An explosion can be heard. Closer now._

 **(Gordons Home- Cont.)**

 **Barbara**

It's all over the news. This freak show has drones all over Gotham. He's blowing up everything!

 _Their daughter is crying next to Barbara. Her hands are over her mouth is terror. A drone can be heard._

 **(Streets- Cont.)**

 **Gordon**

Is that Barb crying? Tell her I'm fine...Babs?...Babs?!

 _There is an explosion over the phone._

 **Gordon**

BARBARA! ANSWER ME! BARBARA!

 _No answer._

 _Jim closes his phone and runs to the batmobile. Bullock follows._

 **Bullock**

Don't leave me! There's two seats damnit!

 **Gordon**

Get in!

 _Bullock hops in. Gordon is in the drivers seat, looking at the controls._

 **Bullock**

Did he teach you how to drive it?

 _Gordon spots a button for autopilot. He clicks it. One of the screens pulls up a map of Gotham. A red dot shows their current location. An automated, female voice comes on…._

 **Voice**

Please select where you want to go and tap the location.

 _Gordon touches the screen. He fiddles with the map till he finds his neighborhood. He zooms and and finds his house._

 **Voice**

Preparing route.

 _The car starts. The engine roars._

 **Gordon**

Hang on Barbara.

 _The screen pulls up a map and draws a route. The other screen pulls up another map. This one of the road and its conditions. It draws a route around the cars and wreckage then takes off._

 **(The Batwing)**

 _Batman is flying around Gotham, jammer on the passenger seat._

 **Lucius (Radio)**

I'm sending you a map with the location of all the drones I could find. I have around 20 the other ten must be in the Bowery.

 _A map pops up. 5 in the upper east side. 2 in the Fashion District, 5 in the City Hall district, 1 at BlackGate, 1 at Arkham Asylum, 2 in the Coventry, 2 in the West Side and 2 in the Diamond District._

 **Batman**

I'm closer to the ones in the East Side.

 **Lucius**

There are military shooting down drones. One went down by Arkham so Arkham is safe, There's a giant hole blasted in Blackgate though and-

 **Batman**

One things at a time.

 _The plane flies on._

 **(Lower East Side- Gordon's Neighborhood)**

 _The Batmobile zooms down the street his house is on. The drone is still hovering, spraying bullets on the residence. Jim fires a missile at the drone, blowing it up. He opens the batmobile and climbs out. Running to his burning house._

 **Gordon**

BARBARA!

 _He scans the area. Six houses are on fire. Four of them in shambles….including his._

 **Gordon**

BARBARA!

 _He stops. The house has collapsed. Burning rubble everywhere._

 _Gordon stares, lip quivering, eyes watering. He turns and sees…_

 **Gordon**

JACKSON!

 _He runs over to the rubble. Jackson (his 2 years old son) is laying on a pile of burning wood...a piece of wood is sticking through his chest, the end of the piece of wood is burning too. The blood on the top crisp._

 _Gordon falls to his knees. Tears streaming down his eyes._

 **Gordon**

No….no, no, no, no, no!...NO!... **NOOOO!**

 _Bullock walks up and places his hand on Jims shoulder._

 **Bullock**

Jim, I'm-

 _There is movement in the rubble to the right of Jim. He gets up and runs over to the movement. He begins moving burning wood, burning his hands. Underneath, both Barbaras. They are both still alive._

 **Barbara Sr.**

J-Jim?

 **Gordon (To Bullock)**

HARVEY!

 _He begins throwing off more wood at a faster pace._

 **Gordon**

I'm going to get you out of here! I'm going to get you to a hospital!

 _Bullock takes off his trench coat and rolls up his sleeves and begins to help._

 **Gordon**

I'm going to get you out of here!

 **(Batwing, Int. 5:01 pm)**

 _Batman flies over a drone and it crashes to the street below._

 **Lucius (Radio)**

All drones in the East Side down. No casualties.

 _Batman switches off the jammer._

 **Lucius (Radio)**

Why did you-?

 **Batman**

These drones are falling in the streets. Someone could get killed and I can't have the blood on my hands.

 _Batman communicates to the GCPD._

 **Batman**

This is Batman. I need all available SWAT, GCPD officers and military to continue shooting down drones. I'm going in to bring down Anarky!

 _The Batwing changes course to the Clocktower._

 **(The Clocktower-Int)**

 _Lonnie reaches into his pocket and pulls out a pill made of metal. He swallows it and puts on his mask and a red hoodie. He puts up the hood and heads for the stairs when...BOOM!_

 _Batman blows a hole in the clocktower. Anarky is thrown against his computers. Batman enters, gliding towards Anarky. Anarky grabs a metal pipe and holds it in both hands. Batman pins him down briefly but Anarky kicks him off. Anarky gets up._

 **Anarky**

I'm just trying to do what you're trying to do!

 _Batman throws a punch and Anarky dodges. He swings the pipe downward but Batman catches it and rips it out of his hand. He swings it at Anarky's ribs. Anarky screams in pain as a few of his ribs break._

 **Batman**

I don't kill! I've never killed! Especially innocent lives!

 _Batman slams his fist into Anarky's gut. The force causes Anarky to vomit in his mask. Puke drips out the sides of his mask and the mouth hole. Anarky begins choking on his puke. He rips off the mask only to have Batman's fist make contact with his face._

 _Anarky falls to the floor._

 **Anarky**

I…*Spits out blood*...innocent...HA! Do you believe those people out there are innocent?

 **Batman**

Not all but most. But it doesn't matter. Nothing gives you the right to take a life. You call yourself a vigilante but you aren't. Vigilantes don't blow up homes and kill families. Vigilantes don't send their own parents to the hospital-

 **Anarky**

THAT WAS FOR YOU! NOT MY DAD!

 **Batman**

He was in the same _room!_

 **Anarky**

I MADE A MISTAKE!

 _Anarky pulls out a pistol but Batman disarms him and left hooks Anarky in the face._

 **Batman**

Are you done?

 _Anarky just lays there, propped up against a desk bleeding._

 _Batman grabs his hoodie and pulls him up inches from his face and growls-_

 **Batman**

ARE YOU DONE?

 **Anarky**

You might think you don't need to kill...but soon...there will come a time where the evil you're up against is so great... you'll be trapped in a corner with only one...way...out...and you'll have to…. _have to..._ break your rule. Because if you don't the evil will not stop. It will not give in...until _you_ cave in...and stop it..once and for all.

 _Batman glares at Anarky. He throws him to the floor, turns him over and handcuffs him._

 **Batman**

You're going to _wish_ I had killed you!

 **(The Streets)**

 _SWAT and GCPD officers are gathered in front of the clocktower. The batwing lowers, dropping Anarky off. Anarky collapses to the ground, face beaten._

 **Officer O'Hara**

Get him to a hospital and then to a jail cell! Now!

 **Anarky**

I don't need to go to a hospital.

 **O'Hara**

Fine. Take him to-

 **Anarky**

I'm not going to jail either.

 _Batman looks out of the batwing at Anarky who is laying on the sidewalk with a smirk on his face._

 **Anarky**

While I stole the parts for those bombs I made from Wayne Enterprises...I found an interesting little device. It was for the military. If ever they were captured and if they were able to, the soldier could take a little metal pill.

 **Batman**

No…

 **Anarky**

The metal was build so that in 5-10 minutes the metal would dissolve and then-

 **Batman**

EVERYONE GET D-

 _At first there is a small explosion, Anarky's guts shoot out of him then...BAM! The bomb explodes in a giant fireball with enough force to knock the hovering batwing to the ground. Officer O'Hara is caught in the explosion. He breaks apart in the explosion. Police cars topple over, windows shatter and officers are injured._

 _Batman gets out of a damaged batwing. He looks over to where Anarky was laying. Nothing is there except for a pool of blood that looked like a splatter painting or like someone threw a giant water balloon of red paint on the ground._

 _A look of anger and defeat forms on Batman's face._

 **Lucius (Radio)**

The batwing went offline! What happened? BRUCE?

 **Alfred (Radio)**

Master Bruce, answer the man!

 **Batman**

I'm fine...I'm coming home.

 _Batman stares at the wreckage and dead cops a little while longer. Sirens can be heard in the distance. Batman vanishes into the darkness._

CUT TO

 **(Wayne Manor, Study-Int. 9pm)**

 _Bruce Wayne is sitting in the darkness of his study, lost in thought. Alfred comes in._

 **Bruce**

A year and a half and I've never seen anything like this.

 **Alfred**

Not to add insult but it sure did seem the kid took a little inspiration from you. A costume...an alias.

 **Bruce**

I hope I haven't started something, Alfred.

 **Alfred**

I'm sure everything will be fine. Now, get some rest. It's been a long- dear God.

 _Bruce looks at Alfred and notices he's looking out the window. Bruce looks out the window as well and sees a flood light shining high into the sky...with a bat symbol on it._

 **Bruce**

So much for rest.

 **(GCPD Roof 9:20 pm)**

 _Gordon is standing on the roof. Batman emerges from the dark like all the times before._

 **Batman**

What is this?

 **Gordon**

A group of officers made it out of some of the scrap metal from the bomb. Figured this'll be an easy way to get in contact with you.

 **Batman**

The police are on my side?

 **Gordon**

Most. Some of the dirty ones are against it. The mayor is iffy. Commissioner Atkins is also on the fence but after tonight…

 **Batman**

What's going on?

 **Gordon**

During the chaos of Anarky another drug shipment was delivered. The strange thing is that nobody was there to pick it up. That is, until Gotham Drug Control came and got it.

 **Batman**

It was just sitting there?

 **Gordon**

I don't think Maroni or his family is behind this. Something else is going on.

 **Batman**

I'll look into it.

 **Gordon**

Looks like things have calmed down to the point where we can start trying to figure out how to bring down the rest of Maroni's family and Maroni himself?

 **Batman**

Tell Harvey to set up a meeting. How are you?

 **Gordon**

Excuse me?

 **Batman**

Your son...wife and Daughter.

 **Gordon**

Both Barbara's are fine. Funeral services for Jackson are tomorrow. Will you be there?

 _Batman pauses._

 **Batman**

I've been to too many funerals. But you have my condolences.

 **Gordon**

Thanks (a pause) You know...this is just the beginning. People saw what happened today. People saw two masked men fighting for their own causes. People are going to start copying.

 **Batman**

Why do you say that?

 _Gordon sighs._

 **Gordon**

Paul Dekker, AKA Crazy Quilt. He blinded a man with knitting needles a few hours ago. Paul's eyesight was damaged when his victim shined a bright light in his eye for hours when Paul refused to pay him back for a favor.

 **Batman**

Crazy Quilt?

 **Gordon**

Before he blinded the man, the man being Jeremy Potts, he sew himself an outfit out of various colored cloth and donned the name Crazy Quilt...according to his girlfriend. Said his inspiration was...and I quote "That bat fella and that kid fella. Especially da bat. If he can fight for a cause in a costume so can I."

 _Batman is silent._

 **Gordon**

This guy was a joke. Well, compared to Lonnie. But I fear that sooner or later we will get another Anarky. Or multiple.

 **Batman**

If we do, we'll stop them.

 _Gordon nods and turns away from Batman. Batman walks to the ledge and glides off._

 _Gordon stares out at the city._

 **Gordon**

We barely stopped this one.

 _Gordon turns and walks toward the door to the stairs. He stops next to the batsignal, looks at it and turns it off._

 _BLACK_

 _End Credits_


End file.
